The Curtain Falls Adieu
by Cho Koume
Summary: Something is wrong. At some point, something in the other changed. When did this fascade become the truth? This fake play... Has the magic spell finally worn off? No twincest, don't worry. Read and you will understand. (COMPLETE, BUT GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL "THE SECOND ACT" NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will say this now, and it shall forever be in effect!! In no way do I own right to this anime, which has a very long title, but I shall write it, anyway, Ouran High School Host Club! –is now outta breath and must take a nap-

The Curtain Falls. Adieu 

Twins… especially Siamese twins, are said to be alike in every way. When you look at one, you're not sure which you are staring at, and when they're together, it may be difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins. This can be, and often has, been said of a certain pair, the Hitachiin twins. They're like the same person… but that is ONLY on the outside; however, on the inside, they're almost complete opposites. Get to know them long enough and you can tell the difference between them.

Hikaru often takes on the older sibling role, walking around all big and strong… When not in uniform, his outfits appear more chaotic than his brother's, but be careful, they like to switch, often! Personality-wise, he is probably the less mature of the two. On his own, he's rash, hard on others, and just a bit self-centered. But, given his youth, it's not hard to understand.

Kaoru is far different. He's more conservative, more reflecting, far calmer… and definitely more emotional. He lets his brother take the lead role in their host club activities, must because he feels that Hikaru needs it to learn how to grow. However, one thing he didn't plan on, was Hikaru moving… away from him. In only a short time, compared to their whole life, practically joined at the hip, Hikaru was becoming more independent. The two hardly made the same movements or thought the same things… and Kaoru wasn't sure how to handle it.

He also hadn't been sleeping. Kaoru had been noticing more and more of a change in his twin for a week, and he continued to think about it until early morning, where he sat on a luxurious couch in his family's house. he tried not to show his unease, and no one seemed to notice it, but two days without sleep weren't so easy to hide. The bags under his eyes would eventually be discovered, so, just in case, Kaoru had spent half an hour applying cover-up just before them. He knew his brother would awaken soon.

However… Kaoru had to think. What would he tell Hikaru this time? He wasn't usually the type to sneak out of their bed and disappear until morning, so each time he did it, he needed to come up with a new excuse. Though, Hikaru wasn't a very observant person, so it wasn't usually difficult. Soon enough, though, he heard the groaning of his brother just up the stairs. There were a few quiet calls for him, then some louder ones, and a number of minutes later, there he was, fully dressed and ready for school, hurrying down the stairs.

When the two met eyes, Kaoru's heart tightened in his chest. Hikaru looked almost panicked, and upon seeing his other half sitting calmly on the couch, a little agitated. But, Kaoru shook his head and rose to his feet, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Ohayo, Hikaru."

"Ah… O-ohayo. Kaoru."

He still suspected nothing.

--

Later, the group was in the third music room entertaining their respective clients. It was only halfway over, and yet, Kaoru was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Two sleepless nights were hard to pull off, especially when he'd never before gone without that sleep. Though his brother was busy chatting away and did not notice, one of the girls did. She tilted her head at him as he put a hand to his face.

"Ah… is there something wrong?"

Finally, Hikaru paused in his work and looked over at his brother.

_Play time._

Leaning over in his seat, Hikaru took a long look at him. Kaoru was slouching in his seat, somewhat sloppily, and his face almost looked pale. Reaching out a hand, Hikaru gently forced the other to look at him.

"Kaoru… what's wrong?"

"Hikaru…" What could he say? Nothing, really, so he only shook his head a little. This confused everyone.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, why wont you talk to me?"

"Sorry, Hikaru… I just- don't have the strength today."

The girls "aww"ed and Hikaru's expression got a slight tougher. He never used to be so aggressive, and even the hold on Kaoru's chin was tougher than normal.

"That reminds me… why, Kaoru? Why weren't you in bed when I awoke this morning?"

He was probably meaning to be serious, but the girls in front of them squealed, anyway. Taking this as a good opportunity, Hikaru went further.

"I was cold… and I went to wrap myself around warmth, only to find it missing! Kaoru, how could you?"

_Act 2. This is where I come in._

Kaoru decided to start acting his part, and he slightly pulled away, putting his hands to his falsely reddening cheeks. He forced small tears to form at his eyes, and choked back a false sob.

"Oh, Hikaru… I didn't want to leave, but…"

"But…?"

"It was upsetting! Early in the morning, I awoke for no reason… something wasn't right, and I feared that I might be coming down with something!"

More squealing. The girls were really buying it, and apparently, so was Hikaru, for he leaned in close again and pressed his forehead to his brother's, affectionately. Both brothers closed their eyes for effect and opened them slowly, almost at the same time. Kaoru treasured this time, for it was one of the few where they could act as they had before.

"Oh Kaoru… is that a fever I feel? Why, oh why, didn't you wake me up? I would have taken care of you!"

"I wanted to, brother… but the way you were sleeping…" His cheeks reddened more. "You were so peaceful and lovely… I could not bring myself to wake you. And what if you had fallen ill? I could not forgive myself…!"

"Kaoru…!"

With that, the brothers embraced and shed false tears, which the girls absolutely adored. What nobody noticed, however, …was that Kaoru's tears weren't pretend. Before he knew it, the day passed and the sun was setting low in the sky. Hikaru was just packing up his stuff and Kaoru was sitting on one of the couches in a slight fog. E had tried to get in a small nap right after the customers left, but with the noise, it was impossible. However, just when he was about to pass out again, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?"

Opening his heavy eyes and looking up, he found himself staring at a slightly concerned Haruhi. She was a very kind person, and for some reason, it was like she could see everything! He admired her observation skills, and yet… in a sense, he loathed her; blaming her for the chances he felt. But, she hadn't meant to, so he gave her a smile.

"Hai. I'm fine, Haruhi! Just worn out from work today!"

"Yeah, I kind of am, too! It was a long day! But at least we don't have a lot of homework, ne?"

"Hai, hai! What a relief!"

"Kaoruuuu!"

Far too suddenly, Kaoru felt a tug on his arm, and in an instant, he was leaning in his brother's arms. That goofy grin that was absolutely Hikaru was plastered on his face. Although, there weren't any people around to show off for, so this sudden action confused Kaoru, especially the snuggle of his brother's cheek against his face.

"Today was awesome! I was totally impressed with your moves, Kaoru!"

"Ah… you liked that? Well, I can be clever when I want to!"

Kaoru returned his brother's smile in full, and soon enough, the duo made their way out to meet their driver at the front of the large school. The chauffeur opened the door and shut it for them, and as they rode on home, Kaoru could not resist resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder as they sat in contented silence. In response, Hikaru's head leaned slightly and rested against the other. Eyes closed, hands were clasped in each other, and things seemed great. But, for how long would that last?


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, at the Hitachiin house, dinner was a messy and loud affair, but Kaoru's silence and stillness made things a bit different. Obviously, the twin's parents had much work to do, but they stayed for the first half of the meal, listening to Hikaru ramble on about their day. After they left, however, the chatty twin began to notice the sudden quiet, and he looked to his left to see Kaoru shifting around the contents of his plate. Almost immediately, his own fork went down and a hand flew to his brother's shoulder.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru, who had been drifting in and out of sleep all day finally snapped out of it and looked over at his brother. Hikaru had a tenseness to him… and he was full of worry.

"Hikaru?"

"You're not eating. Are you really coming down with something?"

Once again, Hikaru's hand moves about Kaoru's face, searching for any evidence of a cold, and the other let him. It if would make him feel more relaxed and calm, Kaoru would let him do all he wished. He just wanted his brother to be happy… and independent.

"Mm… you don't feel warm to me, but you're pale… Kaoru, I think you should rest!"

Hikaru looped a hand around Kaoru's waist and skillfully pulled him into his embrace. Some young maids were watching from the slightly ajar doorway, and needless to say, they were enjoying the play of brotherly love. Hikaru embraced his twin tightly and the hand on Kaoru's waist and the one on the back of his neck sent waves of calm through Kaoru. It was soothing, that his brother still cared for him after his change, and after a minute, he looked up, finally happy.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru wished the moment would last forever, but Hikaru would not have it. He said he would put his brother to bed, and he was set in doing that. He led the other up the stairs and into the confines of their extravagant bedroom. The bed never looked so comfortable, Kaoru thought. So, the two prepared for bed, stripping down to their boxers and taking turns for the bathroom. Hikaru went first, and then Kaoru. When the boy finished brushing, he returned to the room to his dear brother slouching on the edge of the bed, quietly.

Such silence did not suit Hikaru, and Kaoru was concerned for his brother's well-being. Walking slightly closer, he noticed that there was not a sorrowful look upon his brother's face, but a slightly strained one. Slowly and gracefully, Kaoru crawled onto the large bed and made his way over just behind his brother. He threw his arms around him, and Hikaru straightened only a little and stroked Kaoru's arms in reply.

"What is it, Hikaru? You seem troubled…"

"Ah. It's just a backache, Kaoru. I was moving a lot around to prepare the club today while you were assisting Hunny-sempai."

"Hmmm… That's not good at all! Do you want me to help you?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Kaoru's arms moved from about his brother to his thin shoulder, and immediately, Hikaru reacted to the massage. Hikaru tensed up and his head moved ever so slightly back and forth, but after a few minutes, he began to relax and enjoy the rough attention his brother was giving his sore muscles.

"K-Kaoru… you're so good at this!!"

Kaoru laughed. Hikaru was still playing around.

"Ha ha ha…! And to think… you say I'M the loud one!"

--

Half an hour passed and by the time Kaoru was finished, Hikaru was like putty, sprawled on the bed only half-conscious. Kaoru was skilled in massage, and it was one thing he was extremely proud of. He looked down at his handiwork for a while before moving the covers out from under the noodle boy and tucked him into bed before moving to the other side and sliding in, himself. His eyes were hanging low, his own muscles were now too tired to move, and yet, he feared sleep, just like the two nights before. However, a little encouragement from his brother was all he needed. Kaoru, actually, almost jumped as he felt an arm drape across his waist, but when the top of red hair came into view, settling partly on his torso, he calmed.

"Night, Kaoru."

"….Night, Hikaru."

Author's note: Just to reiterate, I'm not into the twincest thing, so don't let your minds wander there, and for the record, sleeping boxer shorts is far better than just an elephant. . People who watch the anime will understand. That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was wandering in a fog… Was there any fog at school? Yes, it was definitely school. He was walking alongside Hikaru through the garden maze with Hikaru, but the other was unusually silent.

"Hikaru, I think we're lost. I can't see where we're going! …Hikaru?"

Kaoru's eyes widen to not see his brother at his side. He looked all around him, calling him, but nothing.

"Hikaru? Hikaru?! Hikaru, this isn't funny… answer me!"

Then, deep into the fog, he heard something. Surely, it was the sound of his brother's voice, but the words being spoken were choppy and quiet. Desperately, Kaoru ran, trying to follow the distant sound of his brother's voice. He ducked around corners, dodging low hanging, extended twigs which he didn't remember being there before, and he even ran straight through a patch of thorns. He could feel as they pricked him and tore through his flesh. Kaoru yelled out, but he did not stop running. Finally, though, the fog seemed to thin, and a light was showing through.

However, before Kaoru could make it to the exit, he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He was hurting… perhaps he sprained his ankle. All he knew was that it hurt to move anything at all. He whimpered there on the ground, until at last… Yes, that was it- the voice of his brother. But… something was odd. Lifting his head only slightly, Kaoru saw them: Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki, and Hikaru… with Haruhi. All of them were standing together just outside and maze and they were laughing.

"H-Hikaru… Hikaru, please…?"

Kaoru held out his cut hand and called for them, but none could answer him. It was like he wasn't there at all. This was Kaoru's fear… why did none of them see him? Why wouldn't they help him up after he'd fallen. Kaoru was crying now, and he was about to give up, when a last ray of hope hit him. Hikaru was looking at him. He saw him; Hikaru hadn't abandoned him. At least he was given that instant, for then, the hedges around him started to move, and the exit was closing. Pure desperation, Kaoru forced his injured and muddy body to move and a light rain fell as he limped towards the disappearing exit.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru…"

But he was walking away. Hikaru and the others turned away from him, and then the exit was gone. Kaoru was too late escape and he leaned against the sharp hedge, pulling and tearing, trying to get out.

"Hikaru, don't abandon me! Hikaru! Hikaru!!"

--

"Hikaru!!"

It was then that the nightmare ended, and Kaoru awoke in a cold sweat. His whole body was shaking, and it took a great amount of effort to move into a sitting position. That was it. that was why he wasn't sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that horrible nightmare of loneliness and abandonment. Once he had regained his breath, Kaoru chanced a glance at their bedside clock which read 2:00 a.m. He'd only been sleeping for a short time, and though he was exhausted, he doubted he would be able to go back to sleep.

"Kaoru."

The troubled brother felt a hand on his chest and looked down to see his brother, half awake and staring up at him.

"Daijoubu…?

"Hikaru… Anou…" Kaoru took a breath and smiled. "Hai. I just… need the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

And he complied, nodding off almost instantly. Kaoru tried to smile, but he was simply too upset to manage that. So, he slipped out of bed and made sure his brother was comfortable before leaving again. Sometime before morning, Hikaru awoke again and found himself alone, still. It upset him, but he let it slide and returned to dream land.

--

The next morning went much like the day before, only Hikaru was being just a tad more distant than usual. He ate breakfast next to Kaoru in silence, and did not sit closely in the car on the ride over. All of this made Kaoru feel worse, but not as much as their second class, where they met up with Haruhi. Once she came into view, Hikaru fled Kaoru's side and immediately latched onto her, going back to his normal chatty self. If he had been more conscious, Kaoru probably would have cried. He reached out for Hikaru, but he didn't notice, and he and Haruhi went into class together.

Things were starting to play out just like Kaoru feared, and in class, he could barely keep his attention anywhere. Ironically, he and Hikaru were in the same positions, leaning over their desks with their chins balanced on their hands and pencils in their mouths. It would have been cute, but in an instant, that changed. There was suddenly a loud banging noise and all eyes went on to one seat: Kaoru's. Haruhi was slightly startled at first, and she whispered to him.

"Kaoru? Hey… what's up with you? We're still in class?"

Even Hikaru thought he was playing around, though, why do so in the middle of a boring lecture, he wasn't sure. However, any distraction was welcome. So, in the silence of the classroom, Hikaru stood up and slicked his hair back, making a scene for the girls in the class, before walking over to Kaoru and hugging him lightly from the side.

"Oh, Kaoru… Now isn't the time for this, you know? But I apologize, if I wore you out last night!"

"Hikaru… ew." Haruhi added. T.T;

However, Kaoru didn't answer him, and after a moment, Hikaru slowly backed off. He stood and stared for a moment before reaching out a shaky hand to shake his brother. He was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru wasn't sure how much time had passed, but once he regained consciousness, his head was badly hurting. He hadn't had a migraine like that in some time, and he wasn't at all prepared for it. However, he was even less prepared for the hands that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were around him, under him, carefully lifting him up to meet another hand. This second hand was at his lips, trying to pry them apart, and not knowing what else to do, Kaoru let it. Soon after, something small fell inside and a cold class was risen to his lips. The water was freezing, but at least it was making him feel more awake.

After swallowing the water and the pill, Kaoru felt himself be lowered down again, and after his head hit the pillow his eyes slowly opened. He wasn't in class anymore, obviously; he was in a place he didn't often go to: the infirmary. It was very quiet all around him, and cold as well, as well as the certain something draped across his forehead. Kaoru was starting to feel anxious, that was, until one of those hands returned to gently caress his own. Looking down, he saw his brother sitting at his side, looking concerned.

"Hikaru, you're here…"

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru, what happened?

"You passed out in the middle of class! It scared me… I didn't understand why!"

"Oh Hikaru…. I'm sor-"

"Until now."

Kaoru stopped in his tracks, and Hikaru withdrew his hand, just before raising it and slapping his brother across the face. Hikaru had never hit him before, and visa versa, so the feeling was strange to them both. Hikaru immediately regretted it, seeing the shocked look upon his brother's face, the redness of his quickly swelling cheek, and feeling the sting in his hand.

"H-Hikaru…. Doushite…?"

Hikaru couldn't stand that look, but he knew that he had to be strong, otherwise he wouldn't get the answers he wanted.

"The doctor… he said you collapsed because of exhaustion. He said you appeared not to have slept for DAYS! Is that the truth?"

"….." Kaoru couldn't answer it that simply.

"Now it makes sense…. All those excuses! First it's because you're suddenly hungry, then feeling sick, and this last time… Kaoru, how long do you intend to lie to me! Do you hate me that much?"

Hikaru was starting to pull away, and in a last-ditch effort, Kaoru reached out and took hold of his sleeve.

"Hikaru, no! I swear, I didn't mean to! It's not what you think!"

"…."

At that, Hikaru shrugged his brother off and ran out of the room, leaving Kaoru crying and grasping only air. Hikaru was almost in tears, himself, but still, he kept on running. The halls were empty, so he didn't have to worry about making a scene, and the further he ran, the more his hand and his heart hurt. Hitting his brother wasn't intended, and he regretted it more than anything. However, his aching heart battled with his confused mind, and he knew there was something going on that he didn't understand. He just continued running along the halls, until his legs began to ache, also.

How fortuitous that by the time he stopped running, he was face-to-face with his friends. They had been involved in a heated discussion, but upon seeing the heaving, crying Hikaru, all went silent. His hand hurt, his heart hurt, but his legs started moving again, until he was directly in front of Haruhi, and in a sluggish move, he embraced her. Tamaki would normally cut in and question his motives, but after seeing what he did, he went straight into "daddy" mode. Though, it was Haruhi who spoke first.

"Hikaru? What's wrong…? Did something happen with Kaoru?"

Hikaru jolted slightly, but he did not raise his head from her shoulder. He would NOT show his face after what happened- he simply couldn't face it. Next to them, Hunny-sempai was pouting and Mori-sempai tried his best to calm the boy. Tamaki couldn't take the silence, and there was a heavy feeling in the air.

"Hikaru. Say something. What happened?"

"When we brought Kaoru to the nurse earlier, she said he was just tired! Did something new happen?"

"Something….new."

Tamaki was really concerned now, as he had never known Hikaru to leave his brother while he was hurt or ill, even for a moment. He firmly but gently took hold of Hikaru's arm and pulled him apart. The instant he was away from Haruhi, his hand began to throb and he looked down at it. Everyone could see it swelling.

"My hand… it really hurts…"

"Ah… that looks painful!"

"How did it happen?"

"…..K…."

"! Kaoru…? Did he hurt you?"

Hikaru shook his head, fearing what the others would say when he told them. He wanted to put it off as long as possible, but their staring cut into him, and he rose his head, ready to accept his punishment.

"I-I did it…. I hit Kaoru…"

All of them gasped, unsure of how to react to such startling news. Tamaki was the most concerned of all, being the self-appointed father figure, and he wrapped his arms around Hikaru and whispered assurances to him. Within only a few minutes, Hikaru was feeling at least a bit better, and he started to explain. None of them had noticed the changes in Kaoru, and each one of them were equally confused.

"The only option open to us, then…" Began Kyouya, "is to confront Kaoru about this."

"Right. Think you can handle that?"

Hikaru nodded. "I want to apologize… I NEED to apologize."

"Okay… lets go, then!"

And so they made their way to the infirmary, as calmly as they could, but the closer they got, the more nervous Hikaru became. Sensing his unease, Haruhi reached out and gently took his hand. The sudden contact made him blush, but at least he didn't feel as bad. The group finally made it there, and stood before the area where Kaoru had been left, though the curtain had been pulled around it.

"Kaoru must be very angry with me…"

"We don't know that. Just take a deep breath, and we'll all face him, together!"

"Thank you…"

Hikaru took that breath and looked up to Tamaki, hands ready to move aside the curtain and gave a small nod. Looking forward again, Tamaki put on a serious expression and moved aside the white barrier. …..Nothing.

"I don't understand… where is he?"

"…He ran away? Oh Kaoru…"

Hikaru's head went down again, and the depressing rainfall outside set the perfect mood, given the situation. But Tamaki and the others weren't prepared to leave it at that. Tamaki turned right around and brought the Hitachiin's head back up.

"Where did he go, Hikaru? Where?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, think! Where would Kaoru run off to?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Kyouya thought. "He's trying to get away… but it would have to be somewhere he's comfortable. If he wants to be alone, then…"

Then it hit Hikaru. Without waiting for the others, he spun on his heel and immediately ran out of the infirmary, heading for the courtyard door. Eventually, the others managed to catch up, only to find themselves running out in the rain.

"Hikaru! Where do you think you're going!"

"Kaoru is trying to get away from me… he's going into the maze!"

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't like it in there… whenever we go there, he sticks close to me and wont go in without me! It's the last place someone would look…"

"Ah… I understand! But we'd better hurry, or else something bad could happen!"

"…Kaoru, I'm coming…"

The rain was beating down hard on all of them, and in the distance, thunder was cracking down. Despite her horrible fear of it, Haruhi kept on running. Tamaki made sure to stay at her side, and he squeezed her little hand every time it hit, just as he promised some time ago. None of them but Hikaru knew where they were going, but in time, they began to recognize the area. All too soon, the large, soaked group came to a dark opening, and Hikaru looked up.

"Kaoru."

Tamaki blinked, eyes blurry from the rain running down his face, and followed Hikaru's upward gaze. Finally, he saw him, and gasped- Kaoru was up high, sitting near the top of a large statue in the middle of the clearing, and his head was down. On top of Mori-sempai's shoulders, Hunny-sempai gasped and pointed.

"Ah! Kao-chan is really far! He could fall!"

"Mm."

"Fortunately, Kaoru has excellent balance… let us hope he wont."

Kyouya, ever serious, was just as worried as the rest. Trying to contain his professional facade was proving quite difficult, considering. Everyone was on edge, but after seeing the state of his brother, Hikaru's strength began to return, and he took a step closer.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, it's dangerous up there! Please, come down?"

"…"

"Kaoru, I know you're angry with me… I didn't mean to do what I did, and I'm sorry! You being up there in this weather, it's…"

"You're not Hikaru."

"! Huh…?"

Kaoru lifted his head a little and showed a devastated expression. It looked as though he'd been crying, but with the rain falling down everywhere, it was still a toss-up as to how long.

"What do you mean I'm not me?"

"Hikaru is different… he's never yelled at me before, and he's never… hit me."

Hikaru's face fell and he touched his hand at the same time Kaoru touched his face. No one else dared say a word; this was their problem to sort out.

"You look like Hikaru, but how can you be him?" more tears mixed with the rain.

"I'm sorry… I was blinded with confusion and hurt… And as you ask how I can be me, I am forced to ask the same! Kaoru… you've been avoiding me for days! Why? Why are you moving away from me like this?"

"No, you're wrong… You're moving, Hikaru… You're growing, yes… but the more time passes, the more distant you seem!" Kaoru's head went down again. "I guess I've been trying to push you, too… but I didn't think it would work in this way!"

Tamaki was beginning to understand.

"All this time, they haven't spent even one day apart, and now, the need for space is causing misunderstandings. Their worlds are becoming bigger; too big for them."

"Kaoru, this must be true…"

"Hikaru…"

For the first time in days, both boys listened to Tamaki's words and began to understand. Their lord's analogies didn't always make sense, but for some reason… And for the first time in days, Kaoru smiled. He wasn't being left behind… though it still hurt. But Hikaru now understood the problem, and he held out his arms.

"Please come down… and we can talk about this! We're not alone… YOU'RE not alone! Your pain is my pain…"

Kaoru had never felt so happy to hear those words. It wasn't an act, or a way of getting attention on front of clients… it was real, and he was prepared to accept it. so, he shifted and prepared to climb down, but fate, it would seem, had other plans. Just in that moment of relief, a strong wind blew, and with it, a crow who was caught in it. Hikaru barely had time to call out before the black bird crashed into Kaoru's chest, knocking him from his perch. Time slowed, but for Hikaru, running to catch his brother's fall, it was slower than everyone else. Kaoru was falling fast, and his legs were unable to take him there. Kaoru opened his eyes, seeing his brother, but unable to hear him, and then, everything faded.

The dull sound of a small body hitting the ground echoed throughout the maze, and to anyone, it looked as if it wasn't a real body at all, the way it bounced and rolled limply to the side. It was the most shocking thing any of them had seen before, and time continued to stand still …until Kyouya dropped his clipboard. Then, the reality of the situation hit them, and all of them ran.

Hikaru was only a millisecond too late for his brother, but he hit the ground by his brother as soon as his body stopped. His whole body was shaking, and his heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid it would leap from his chest. He could barely think, kneeling by this motionless body, not sure what to do. At first, he called out, but there was nothing, then he shook the slim shoulder, still nothing. Finally, he gathered his courage and gently rolled Kaoru onto his back setting the frail-looking boy onto his lap.

Kaoru's eyes were closed, and though there were small scrapes all over his face and neck, his expression was relaxed. His face, though, was dreadfully pale, and looking over the rest of him, he noticed that one of his legs was twisted in a grotesque manner. Looking back to the gentle face, Hikaru opened his mouth.

"Kaoru…?"

"…."

"Kaoru. …Wake up, okay?"

"…."

"Come on, Kaoru, don't do this… Say something! Open your eyes, please, Kaoru!"

The others had just made it to his side, and within a single instant, Hunny-sempai was crying, Haruhi was hiding her face in Tamaki's soaked jacket, and Kyouya was on the phone, hopefully calling for an ambulance. Hikaru simply stared down at his unmoving brother for a long time, feeling wet and hopeless. But then, as if it couldn't get worse, there was another kind of wetness, filling his hand, which lay just below Kaoru's head. Almost stiffly, Hikaru removed his hand and the wetness he saw was not from the rain… it was red.

"…K-Kaoru…?"

_Oh my God. Heaven's, no…_


	5. Chapter 5

For what seemed a long time, Kaoru was in a daze. His head was aching and his eyes burned. Occasionally, he would hear something, a voice, but its source eluded him. Talking… yelling, calling… Who was it? During the periods where he wasn't fully conscious, he found himself in a world of complete white. Though there was nothing to make it, he couldn't erase the faint buzzing echoing in his skull. Where was he? What was happening?

And then there was something new. The white turned to darkness and then there was color. He was looking up to a moving ceiling and it was so noisy. His head was throbbing, but he couldn't find his voice to silence them. Did he even have a voice? It seemed like everything had a sound but him. Then, he looked to the side, and in amazement, he saw himself. No… that wasn't him. It took him a minute of hard thinking to place a name with the face, but by the time he found it, he was already fading again. As his world faded back into darkness, his lips formed 'Hikaru'.

--

Hikaru hadn't left Kaoru's side since the accident. He stayed by his side in the ambulance, while the others took Tamaki's limmo, and as they met there, he was running down the hall with the crash cart. The doctors were yelling and rushing, trying to get the boy to the ER, but Hikaru, still, refused to leave him. Then, finally, the other boy's eyes opened, though only for a moment, and Kaoru saw him. His lips formed his name, but he hadn't the strength to actually speak. Kaoru didn't need to form words, though, for Hikaru knew them all.

Things were starting to look up… until one of the nurses took hold of his wrist. Suddenly, Kaoru was getting further from him, and no matter how much he tried to resist, he couldn't follow. Before his brother got too far, he managed to slip past the nurse, only to be caught around the midsection by none other than Mori-sempai.

"Sempai, let me go! I have to go with him! Please!"

"Hikaru, get a hold of yourself!" Tamaki pleaded from his left. "You have to calm down!"

"No! No, Kaoru's calling me! I have to go with him! Please, please, let me go!"

But it was too late. Kaoru's rolling table had moved too far, and then into a room where Hikaru was not allowed. Once the cart was out of view, Hikaru eventually calmed down, only to go weak in the knees. Needless to say, he was completely devastated. Nothing like that had ever happened; there was only one who had gone through sometime similar. As Mori-sempai set Hikaru down in a chair in the lobby, Haruhi sat beside him and embraced him. He wasn't meaning to be rude, but for the next few hours, he hardly reacted to anything.

Late night had soon come, and the only one still awake was Hikaru. There was no way he could close his eyes for long, or take them off of the door with the green emergency light up top. However, he actually jolted as a cell phone went off. Looking to his right, he wasn't at all surprised to see Kyouya awaking to answer it. he spoke with whoever was on the other line, and at the end of the call, his gaze fell on Hikaru.

"That was Haruhi's father. He's worried about her and wants her to come home."

"Oh…"

Hikaru couldn't believe his dry his throat was, but it hurt to talk. Sensing that, Kyouya rose from his seat and handed him a bottle of water. Then, he stood over the boy as he drank and just continued staring.

"You understand, then? All of us would be willing to stay with you, but-"

"Just go."

Hikaru didn't mean to make it sound rude or ungrateful, but Kyouya, for one, could tell that. Nodding his head, he quickly and quietly woke Haruhi, Tamaki and Mori-sempai. Soon after, they were gone, and Hikaru was alone. Somehow, he managed to nod off, grasping a wet and bloodstained blazer, until someone shook him back awake. Rubbing his eyes, Hikaru looked up to meet a doctor's face. His shock at seeing the doctor took his breath away.

"…K-Kaoru?"

"Yes." Was how he replied. But that wasn't nearly good enough. Although, the question he wanted to ask was hard to utter. Still, Hikaru took a deep breath and tried.

"Is… is he…?"

"Alive. Your brother survived."

"! …Thank God!" Hikaru choked out. His head went down and he pressed his face into his brother's jacket in an attempt to hold in his tears. The doctor gently patted the boy on the head and gave him a moment to take it in before Hikaru rose his head once more.

"I want to see him now, please. Please?"

"Sure. We managed to stabilize his condition. Follow me."

The doctor waited for the boy to gather his things and led him down a long, white hallway. It all seemed so plain and frightening, even for a fancy facility owned by Kyouya's family. Although, knowing the boy, himself, it wasn't too surprising. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they walked, and Hikaru faintly wondered if Kaoru could hear them coming, but when they came to the right room and looked in, Hikaru thought, probably not.

Kaoru could barely be seen, his pale figure shrouded in white- only his red hair was immediately visible, aside from one of his legs, risen up due to multiple lower leg fractures. The doctor offered to turn on the lights, but the brother refused, and again, was soon left alone. Standing at the door was all he could manage, at first, but hearing the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, Hikaru began to walk closer. For brothers as close as they, that loud beeping wasn't enough to ensure that all was well. It wasn't NEARLY enough. Hikaru ached to hear the sound of his brother's breathing, he needed to hear a real heartbeat.

Walking briskly to the far side of the bed, Hikaru looked down at his slumbering sibling, hooked up to tubes and sensors, and the mask over his face was not at all comforting. But, his breath was definitely visible through it. Still, the other brother Hitachiin found himself leaning over the still body on the bed to place an ear to his chest. A heartbeat. He heard it… Lifting his head, Hikaru had tears in his eyes, though he was smiling. Hikaru found it convenient to find a chair nearby, and he pulled it up to the side of the bed and sat there, taking his brother's free hand firmly into his own. Kaoru was alive, and that was enough for the moment.

"Do you hear me, Kaoru? Can you feel my hand? I'm here now… and I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again!"

--

Hikaru hadn't noticed exactly when he had drifted off again, but the ache in his back wasn't the only thing that woke him up. There was an odd tugging on his hand, but what…? Finally, his mind awoke with his body and he lifted his head, his mouth and eyes widening in surprise. It was only four in the morning, the light hadn't yet begun to show itself out the window, but there was light enough from the moon for Hikaru to see the shimmering eyes of his brother looking right at him.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru… Kaoru!"

Hikaru couldn't help but exclaim. His prayers were answered and his brother was spared. Hikaru had realized nightmares he had never thought of, but still, there was a happy ending. He embraced his sibling as softly as he could, and when he pulled back, caressed his face.

"Kaoru, do you remember anything? Do you know where you are?"

"I… I do. And I'm where I always wanted to be…"

"Mm?"

"…Next to you." Hikaru blushed- quite the role reversal- but this wasn't about roles or acts… this was life, and Hikaru willingly accepted it. However, it was obvious that Kaoru was still tired, and he was, too.

"You should go back to sleep, Kaoru."

"But 'm cold… stay with me?"

"You don't have to ask twice."

Shedding his wet clothes, namely his soaked jacket and shirt, Hikaru carefully crawled under the thick covers with his brother, and wrapped his arms about him.

"No running off now."

"No pushing me out, either."

"Deal. Oh Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" They fell asleep in each other's arms, and no one was overly shocked to see the two still like that when light filled the room.


End file.
